How to Upset the Prower Family
by jsw
Summary: on here you can find a list of ways to upset the most well known Family of Foxes on Mobius another after the metarex based-fanfic
1. Tails

How to upset Tails

1. Damage machinery

2. Harm Cosmo

3. tell him he did good when he killed Cosmo using the cannon

4. steal the pot in which he planted the seed

5. invite him for food (to cheer him up), several times a week

6. point in a random direction and say "Look, a Metarex member" or "look, it's Shadow", then help whoever he's about to kill

7. put a gun in his hand (he hates the things you know)

8. follow him around town and renact the scenes where he killed Cosmo and when Sonic gave the seed to him

9. set him on a date with another girl other than Cosmo (E.G. Cream, Debbie, Ginger, Fiona, Wave)

10. sing a ghost related song with the help of either Sanguine, Charmy or Anita

11. remind him Shadow was right when he (Shadow) thought Cosmo was a spy

12. (if your Evil) create a robot clone of Cosmo

13. (if your Good) If he begins caring for said robot clone of Cosmo, destroy it!

14. send him back in time to when he killed Cosmo, eventually he will be in a straitjacket

15. tell him that Chris is Sonic's best friend

16. dress him up in geeky clothing

17. tell him he was mental in falling in love with a girl with flowers growing out of her head

18. destroy the memorial garden he built dedicated to Cosmo

19. insult Cosmo in front of him

20. force him to watch a ghost movie


	2. the Parents

How to upset Amadeus and Rosemary Prower

Amadeus:

1. while his sons are doing Push ups, Star jumps ETC stop 'em

2. him to watch Mary Poppins and tell him how much he reminds of the Dad

3. him Snape for no reason

4. tell him it was very cruel signing the papers so nobody would be able to take Tails out of the Mental Home

5. Dye his clothes pink

6. Flirt with Simon (if your female)

7. lock him with some sitcom dads to teach him a lesson (E.G Hal from Malcolm in the Middle, Howard from Happy Days, Alan from Two and a half men, Red from That 70s show, Peter Griffin and Homer Simpson)

8. tell him Nicky is a good boy

9. replace his eye patch with a Steak

10. tell him that Tails did a bad thing in killing Cosmo

11. send an Army discharge letter to him and when he's in the vinicity, jump out and say "Ha, Ha, gotcha"

Rosemary:

1. tell her chilli dogs are good food

2. tear up any clothes she buys for ''little Miles''

3. Tell her Amy is not such a bad influence on Cream and she was only buying skimpy swimsuits for a party

4. insist you call her Cruella while she calls you Pongo, Peredita, Roger or Anita

5. sing ''treat your mother right'' whenever she's in the area except change the lyrics to treat Vanilla's daughters friend right

6. force her to watch an episode of Malcolm in the Middle and tell her how much she reminds you of Lois

7. tell her Tails didn't have a crush on Cosmo, he was in love with her.

8. make her sons go shopping for comics and soda, along with popcorn and force them to spoil their appetites

9. tell her Nicky is a good boy

10. anytime she tries to hug Tails, hug him before she does and say "i'm a better mother figure" to her face


	3. SanguineSimon

How to Upset Sanguine

Oh dear me, we've come to what TailslovesCosmo called the most annoying fan character, let us see how we can pester this guy

1. Tell him Sonic makes a better brother figure than he did

him just cause he's a magician doesn't mean he needs a top hat and cloak

3. if he's eating in your fridge, pretend that you have planted a bomb on the fridge and when he jumps out, die laughing at the look of annoyance on his face

4. anytime he sings i'm Henry the Eight i am, counterpoint with When i'm sixty four

5. steal his popcorn

6. tell him magic is stupid

7. force him to watch Dexter's Lab and tell him how much the relationship between him and Tails mirrors the relationship between Dee Dee and Dexter

8. Blow into a hanky he just pulled out and give it back to him, when he trys to give it back to you, give it back to him,

9. kick him up the Butt

10. lock him in a room with other Jackass siblings (E.G. Itachi, Percy Weasley, Dee Dee, Edmund from the chronicles of Narnia, Mycroft Holmes, Scar from the Lion King, Nina from Tekken, Bart Simpson, Liquid Snake) and tell him see you like it!

11. shave off his fake moustache in his sleep

12. steal his top hat, cloak and stuff he uses for magic

13. at christmas call him The Grinch

14. set his brother up with Cream, Debbie ETC 


End file.
